Episode 3 - November 25,2018
The team leaves the Goblin village. They decide to go into The Wastes. Chinook and Zyrra go with Xerikko to escort the magic goblin child, goblin mother and their clan away to safety. Set up camp for the night. Attacked by a BugBear who is leading 4 goblins, and 2 hobgoblins. After a long fight, and multiple people getting knocked unconscious, they win the fight. Discover a note on the hobgoblin mage: "Track down the beast. Take bugbear with you. If you find any goblins take as much as you can and report back. Only a scouting mission. Signed. High General. Team continues on and come to a river See a female figure at the water. Kaiba approaches. It's Reeva She asks Kaiba if he is "void blood" . Kaibi says no and calls himself mother of pearl Kaiba makes an ice bridge across the river Reeva turns into a dragon and flies away. Oxy can tall she is a Metallic Dragon. Good dragons = Metallic. Bad dragons = Chromatic Team comes upon a boat. Crew is armed with guns. Theyare Kaiba's family guard and will take the team to Steel Lake City Xerrico, Chinook and Zyra's Story Xerikko recruits Zyrra and Chinook to his exhibition to escort the what is left of this goblin family. While the rest head south, toward the city, the other group heads to find a nice place for these goblins to go back to being goblins. Xerikko, bossy as he is sassy, manages everyone while Zyrra takes point, her skill keeping them in line and on time. They take rest in a nice section of forest as the cold gets worse and they huddle together for warmth. The goblin girl tells Xerikko that her name is Bati Lok, and shes thankful for his help, in her very heavily accented clipped speech could allow. Xerikko takes first watch, Zyrra takes second, and Chinook takes third with the Goblin mom. The two of them exchange very little but they notice the sound of bipedals nearby. They wake Zyrra up and have her, despite the grogginess, scout a head. Her skill in stealth and maneuvers, she gets by scouting without issue, but she wasn’t prepared for what she saw. She returned to the group to inform them that they were Elves in Silver armor, with icons of a great ten pointed star with smaller four pointed stars at each point. Chinook recognizes this immediately as the symbol of the Maevi empire and they were likely paladins of the order. But what were they doing here? Chinook goes to check this out himself, also being a paladin of an order. Zyrra wakes up Xerikko and Bati lok along with the rest of the goblins. Chinook, now away from the party, greets his comrades-in-arms. “They send reinforcements?” “No, We’re just making our way out of—“ before Chinook can finish his sentence, the grab hold of their blades and begin to draw them. “No knight is supposed to be out here. And No one is supposed to know we’re here” Their simple formal demeanor changes to one of murderous intent. The three knights initiate combat against chinook, and despite his skill, 3 on one is no fair fight. Each knight summons holy power but zyrra, with a good opening shot, snipes one right in the eye. Xerikko jumps on one with clawed hands and the Goblin Mother carves into one with an Axe. But the three knights do not die. They’re bodies shine with holy light and they immediately go back in for an attack. Xerikko is felled with a smite and thrown across the forest floor, bleeding out while Chinook sustains more damage. Zyrra reloads while Bati, crying over her friend, begins forming clouds over her head. Chinook, not taking kindly to his wounds, calls upon his god the winds shaking around him as he does. One of the paladins runs while the others seems unaffected. Zyrra takes time to snipe the one that tries to run, and he dies. The goblin mother fells the one that Zyrra shot first and starts on the last one. In his plight, the final Paladin calls on something heinous and runs the goblin through and then gets hold of Zyrra. The stress is high when Bati’s cries call lightning and electrify the last paladin, and he slumps in a charred heap. Chinook heals everyone best he can but not as well as one dark elf they know. The find orders on the bodies, telling of an imminent invasion on Gobath and Yomi, and they are to find a path for the armies of Maevi to march, and keep points to take. Soon after, about 10 miles out, they find a village of goblins, grieving their father. They speak of the coming storm that will guide them through their troubled times and Zyrra takes point to mention the child of lightning they have brought. When asked for proof, Xerikko guided Bati through using magic willfully. She calls the storm above them with guided speech and they hail her and her mother, with all their goblins, all 3, to their villiage. Which is an actual little village. They stay to each before the three tall-folk leave to the train station, Xerikko disguised as a lizard in Zyrra’s pocket, and they ride to the city. The journey in total was four days.Category:Cosmic Gods Category:Mission Summaries